


California Dreamin'

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Series: California King [3]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: “You look good with dick on your face. Plain and simple.”
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Robert California
Series: California King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/617701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	California Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after S08E10 when Robert California drives Erin home after she gets smashed at the office party, except this time Andy doesn’t follow them home to find out if they slept together.

The thought has been nagging at Andy for days, ever since Robert California served his first round of shots at the Christmas party and sweet-talked Erin into joining in. He thought about it again when he saw the two of them alone in the parking lot, his hand on her arm. Once the party ended, the idea had tormented him the entire way to Meredith’s house, gnawing at his nerves long after he was home in bed with his actual girlfriend, Jessica.

Now it’s officially been a week and Andy still can’t stop thinking about it: Robert California, his boss, and Erin, his ex-girlfriend, sharing a bed together, spooning, canoodling, and god only knows what else. He uncurls his fists and takes a deep breath in an effort to release some of the tension mounting in his shoulders. Robert California looks up from his clipboard when Andy shifts in the chair across from him. 

“Still with me, Andy?” 

When he nods his head he notices there’s sweat pooling around his shirt collar and his throat is dry. It’s just after lunch hour so the office is blessedly, disturbingly quiet.

“Yeah I’m fine, just you know, thinking some think-ity thoughts.”

“Are you hard right now?”

Andy sputters before quickly covering his lap. He leans forward to rest his chin in his hand in a desperate attempt to look casual while still covering his crotch.

“Are you sure that’s one of the questions?”

“Quite.” Robert taps the paper with the back end of a ballpoint pen. “It’s right here on your employee assessment sheet.” 

“Well, umm...okay. That’s kinda weird. A little personal isn’t it?” 

“Are you going to keep avoiding the question or are you going to man up and take responsibility for your body? Are you erect or not?”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe? Are you telling me you can’t even tell if your own cock is full of blood?”

“No! I mean yes - of course I can tell when - when - you know. I am a man, after all.”

“Are you? Then what was it you were you thinking about so fondly? Must have been a delightful little fantasy. Care to share with the class?”

“It isn’t anything like that! Honest.” There’s a long pause where Andy tries to swallow the shame bubbling up from his gut. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about the other night, after the Christmas party. I know you drove Erin home - and I’m super grateful for that by the way - but I’m also kind of wondering if you…”

“Fucked her?” Robert places the clipboard facedown in his lap when he laughs. He shakes his head with a small smile. “You’d like that too much.”

“Excuse me?” Andy is bewildered by the suggestion. “I don’t think there’s anything I’d like about you sleeping with my - ”

“Your what?” Robert gestures with his hands. “She certainly isn’t your girlfriend.”

“You and Erin,” Andy sputters, cheeks flushed. “Why would I want you to - that’s just - no way!”

“It’s not a question, Andy. I already know the thought of me fucking her in front of you makes you want to cream your pants like a schoolboy lost in the grownup section of the video store.” 

Robert sets the clipboard aside, stands up, and sloughs off his blazer. Andy’s eyes race to the door of the conference room to find that it’s already locked and most of the blinds have been drawn, leaving patchwork slivers of Pam’s foot or Dwight’s head still visible through the oversized windows. 

When Andy turns back, the force of Robert’s gaze flays him, making him hot all over, making him feel seen. He wants nothing more than to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. 

“Andy, do you know why I chose you as the new branch manager?” 

“Um... I worked really hard and impressed everyone with my mad interview skills. Plus, I graduated from Cornell so my references were amazeballs.”

“Don’t be naive, nobody actually calls anyone’s references.”

“Wait - really?”

“You look good with dick on your face. Plain and simple.”

Andy’s eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead and he struggles to decipher the statement.

“Uh, thank you?”

“I had a feeling you would take that as a compliment.”

“Are you trying to hurt my feelings? Cause if so you’re doing like, a really, really good job. Just saying.”

“Not everything is about your feelings, Andy. This is a workplace interview, and I need to know. How long do you really expect to be able to skate by on looks alone?”

Andy is confused and incredibly flattered by the implication.

“Excuse me?”

“Didn’t think I’d see the billboards on the way to the office? Leading me to you like the trail of breadcrumbs left by Hansel and Gretel.”

“Those weren’t on purpose! I had no idea they would be - that people would debauche them. I’m telling the truth!”

“And I want to believe you.”

Stanley waddles by the conference room and Andy holds his breath even though he’s not doing anything wrong. Robert doesn’t seem to notice.

“Am in danger of being…” Andy lowers his voice to a whisper and his eyebrows knit together. “Are you firing me?”

“Hardly. Although I’m beginning to wonder if maybe it’s time I give someone else a chance to prove their worth. Someone like, say, Erin.”

“Nononono,” Andy says, pleading with big, nervous eyes. “I can do better.”

“Is that so? Then let’s see what your best has to offer, hm?”

He slides his fingers into Andy’s hair, cradling the curve of his skull before tightening his fist, guiding his head back with a firm grip until Andy is staring up at him.

“On your knees. This is going in your performance review.”

Andy remains frozen in place until Robert withdraws his hand. When he snaps his fingers, muscle memory takes over and he lowers himself to the floor. He swallows hard as he rises to his knees to meet Robert’s beckoning index finger. 

“Are you sure you can handle it? Maybe Erin wouldn’t mind giving you a few pointers.”

“No!” Andy checks the register of his voice and lowers it. “Just leave Erin out of this. I’m gonna do better this time.”

Robert takes his chin in his hand.

“I’d like to believe you, but you’d say anything to get my dick in your mouth, wouldn’t you?”

Andy tries to respond but Robert silences him by digging into his cheeks, pushing his lips together like a duck. He slaps his face a little and Andy makes a needy noise in the back of his throat.

“Now when you get out my cock, I don’t just want you to suck it, I want you to worship it.” 

Robert traces Andy’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb before pushing it inside his mouth. He rubs Andy’s soft, wet tongue. 

“Just the way Eren would if she were here. She’s such a busy little worker bee, isn’t she?” 

Andy leans forward to unbuckle Robert’s belt and work his cock from his pants without pushing Robert’s fingers too far down his throat. 

“C’mon Andy, you can do better than that.”

Andy believes him, flooded with conflicting feelings of inadequacy and pride. He doubles down on his efforts, tracing his pants button before pushing it through the slit, eyes on Robert the whole time, watery from not blinking enough, smoldering like twin suns, eclipsed, and then he’s pulling out Robert’s heavy, uncut cock. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Andy shudders from his dick to the tips of his toes. Robert makes him gag a little before finally withdrawing his fingers. 

“It’s about time you see what a real man could be offering your little - whatever you want to call her.”

Andy chews on his bottom lip and looks up at him. Robert’s cock is big even when soft, bigger than Andy’s even when he’s hard and although the comparison fills him with shame his cock is responding, flushing hot and red under layers of clothes. 

He ignores his own aching desire, stroking Robert’s shaft with his hand and then his tongue, flattening it on the head of his cock before taking it down his throat. It comes alive inside his wet mouth, heating up, hardening, filling out.

“I wonder if Erin would look this good with her lips around my cock. What do you think?”

Andy squeezes his eyes shut.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Andy doesn’t mean to imagine it, but with Robert’s sultry voice narrating he can’t help himself. He pictures pure, sweet Erin, on her knees, the way she never was when they were together, and Robert towering over her, just the way he’s towering over Andy right now.

“Feel my hot rod in your throat?” Robert tilts his hips. “This is exactly how I’m going to fuck her snug, sweet little snatch.”

Robert works one shiny black shoe between Andy’s legs, dragging out a groan from the first fleeting feeling of friction. With one hand on the back of his head, he edges his cock further down his throat, searing the roof of his mouth, knocking his uvula until he’s gagging, fucking his face the way he would a woman’s pussy.

Andy’s pace falters when he tries to cram a hand down his pants. Robert digs the tip of his shoe into his crotch and consequently the back of his hand. He yanks Andy’s head back, spit dripping down his cock, resting just a few centimeters from his breathless face.

“Ah ah ah,” he titters. “Hands off. I’d like to see what you can do without them.”

Andy groans, but he’s grateful for the steady sound of Robert’s voice guiding him, swallowing up the deafening silence that threatens to settle like overnight snowfall.

“Can I - I really want to - I know you said no hands but am I allowed to - um - rub myself...on your shoe…”

“Would you like me to sign a permission slip, Andy? Would that put your mind at ease?”

Andy nods his head like a marionette, so turned on he can’t tell it’s a rhetorical question. He tilts his hips, grinding his cock on Robert’s patent leather shoe, straining against the inseam of his pants and smearing precum along the interior of his white cotton underwear.

“I find condoms to be such pesky little things. How do you feel about prophylactics?”

Andy blinks up at him.

“Do you like condoms?” 

Stunned, Andy shakes his head.

“Swell. I won’t be using one with Erin. Or with you.” He pulls Andy’s hair, dragging him closer to his cock. “What’s the point of sex if isn’t raw, animalistic?” 

He rubs his cock on Andy’s face, smearing precum across his lips before pushing it back down his throat. Andy gags, trying to jerk away but Robert holds him there while his throat convulses, fucking him hard anyway.

“Picture me pounding sweet little Erin, and you in the corner, watching us, stroking your unexceptional cock, wishing you could fuck her the way I do. Without restraint. Without remorse.” 

Andy’s throat seizes when he tries to inhale and catches nothing but cock. He raises his hand, nostrils flaring, hovering around Robert’s hip before landing on his thigh, too tentative to push back against him or interrupt his rhythm, even to ask for air. His fingers curl against the fabric of his pants instead.

“She’s going to scream when orgasm finally rips from her clit to the tips of her toes.”

Robert squeezes his hand and comes down his throat. 

He holds Andy still with his other hand until he swallows it all and his eyes are burning with tears. When he finally releases him, Andy dissolves into a fit of coughing. Robert drops back into the chair and tucks himself back into his pants. 

“Why didn’t you breathe through your nose?”

“I forgot.”

Robert hardly has the energy for disbelief.

“You forgot how to breathe?”

Andy ducks his head to wipe his eyes and Robert takes pity on him.

“Come here.”

Andy is suspicious but too desperate for his approval to care. He swallows and inches closer to him, still painfully hard. Robert shifts his ankle so the top of his shoe is pressing between his legs, firmly against his erection. Andy’s thighs twitch and his cock jumps, starved for sensation.

“Are you that eager to watch me make a mess inside her?”

Andy shakes his head no but they both know it’s a lie, because he’s grinding the evidence against Robert’s leg.

“I think she’d be a talker, just like you, or maybe she squeals like a pig.” Robert rubs Andy’s erection through his clothes, chasing the hitch in his breath. “You’ve sheathed your sword inside her once already, tell me, which is it?”

“I don’t - I don’t know.”

He rocks his hips, face red, waiting for instruction, for guidance, for anything that might indicate he has permission. 

“You know, you act like you want to fuck Erin, but deep down you want to _be_ her. Down on your knees in front of a cock. That’s all you're good for, isn’t it?”

Andy whimpers, hunches over, and creams his pants, painting the inside of his underwear with cum. His forehead rests on Robert’s thigh while he jolts and trembles and tries to catch his breath. Robert pets the hair at the nape of his neck while spunk drips down his thigh.

There’s a new question burning in Andy’s mind. 

“Is what you said before, about why you hired me - is that true?”

“Do you honestly think my selection criteria for branch manager was based on how good the potential candidate might look with a dick on their face? Is that what you’re asking me right now?”

“Well when you say it out loud like that it sounds stupid.” Andy tongues the inside of his cheek. “What about my performance review?”

“Your performance review, that’s what you’re worried about? What you should really be worried about is how you’re going to face your employees with jizz in your pants.”

“Oh it’s fine they’ll probably just think I wet myself again.”

Robert doesn’t ask for him to elaborate. Andy snatches the clipboard off the table when he stands up, scanning what Robert had written there. Robert shakes his head and makes no effort to take it back. He replaces it on the conference table, looking bashful.

_Andy is consistently willing to go above and beyond for the sake of servicing the company._

“Thanks.”

“No thanks is necessary.”

He turns to leave but Robert’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Andy? Do me a favor and send Erin in on your way out.”


End file.
